My Best Friend - My Protector
by natdev2000
Summary: No vampires. No werewolves. All human but still a lot of protecting. Bella Swan's life is a living nightmare. She is abused by her father she has no mother she is bullied at school and the only thing that's good in her life is her best friend, Edward, and his family, the Cullens. I hope you enjoy my story and I will try and upload as much as I can. WARNING: abuse, possible rape.
1. Morning

~ Bella's POV ~

Moring... again. I hate mornings. Morning means a new day, a new day to torture and torment. I slowly sit up in my old bed. The bed is broken along with the mattress but at least I do have a bed even if it is broken. I was shocked when my Dad didn't remove it along side everything else. My Dad where do I even begin. Well, for starters calling him Dad is pretty sad. He is no father. I never call him Dad even to his face. I call him by his name. Charlie. Charlie Swan. Chief Charlie Swan. Yes you read correctly. Chief. The people of Forks loves him. They believe he could never do anything wrong. He protects them. Not here. Not behind closed doors. No he's something different. He's a drunk. An abuser. I can't even remember when my life was simple and not at all painful. Maybe my lifes always been like this. Pain. Wondering why I haven't mentioned my mother? That's because there is no mother. She died giving birth to me. I wish it was me who died instead of her and Charlie wishes that too. He always tells me that it's my fault my mother died and then he would attack me. That's on a daily basis. I do escape from it for a few hours. I still get to go to school on the condition that I do not tell a soul what happens behind these closed doors and then I get to spend a few hours with my best friend and his family. They have me over for tea everyday after school and on weekends because Charlie refuses to feed me but of course they don't know that. Edward offered for me to go to his for tea because I looked way to skinny and that if I went behind a lamppost I wouldn't be able to be seen for days. When I first told Charlie that I was going to have dinner at Edwards he got angry and hit me but then agreed so that he didn't have to see my face for a few hours. Edward. He's the only one that can bring a smile to my face. Some days I want to end it all and join my mother but then I think of Edward and how I can't leave him or his family.

After sitting a while thinking about my life and everything else I finally decided to get up for school. Charlie is never home in the morning which is a relief since I can get things done without him standing behind me waiting for me to screw something up so he could hit me. I slowly headed down stairs using the railing for support due to last nights activities of Charlie using me as a punching bag. My sides are bruised and so is my arm when he grabbed me. When I finally reached the bottom I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl of cereal before Edward came and picked me up. Edward would pick me up everyday for school and then we would head to his afterwards. I loved going to his it was where I could escape to. It was my safe place. The worst thing, or should I say annoying thing about going to Edwards is that his sister, Alice, would make me dress up like a human Barbie Doll. I usually don't have too because Edward would safe me before she would get to me and we'd run up to his room. Edward's a massive music fan and he himself can play the piano he's amazing at the piano. To be honest he can do pretty much everything. His mum doesn't like him showing off but I do. I checked the time. I had half an hour before Edward arrived so I washed my bowl and then put it back in the cupboard. I headed back up stairs and go dressed. I wore a long sleeved t-shirt so that I could hide my bruises and a pair of denim jeans. I went through to the shared bathroom beside my room and washed my face. I don't wear any makeup so I didn't have to worry about that.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get ready so instead of sitting about waiting for Edward I decided to get some housework done since I don't have a lot of time to do it at night after coming home from Edwards. This way Charlie will beat me less than he usually does. I cleaned up the living room removing beer bottles from last night and old pizza boxes from the night before. After finishing with the living room I had only five minutes to get the kitchen tidy before Edward arrived. I cleaned the worktops down and put the pizza delivery number back on the fridge so Charlie can find for when he's ordering his dinner when he gets in. Not a minute too soon there was a slight knock at the door. I grabbed my bag and jacket that was waiting at the door and headed out to be greeted by two strong arms smothering me into a hug. I smiled. Safe. No one can hurt me when I'm in Edwards arms. After releasing me he looked at me with his famous crooked smile.

"Hey", Edward greeted.

"Hey", I smiled at him replying.

"You alright", he asked.

No. I'm not. Why don't I just tell him? I need to tell him. Would he believe it? I can't take that chance.

"Yeah I'm great", I lied.

I know he can see right through me and I know that he knows that I'm lying but it's the only way from keeping this a secret.

"Mhmm.. okay. Let me take this and you hop in", he said taking my bag and placing it into the back passenger seat.

After getting into the drivers seat he looked over at me with worry in his eyes. He does this almost everyday but he doesn't ask anything. Which I'm pleased about. After a long glance her started the engine and we pulled away from the house. It usually takes about twenty minutes to get to Forks High but with Edwards driving it only takes ten minutes. When we arrived at the school parking lot I braced myself for another long day ahead of me. I forgot to tell something else about my life that not only do I get abused at home but when I get to school it's no better. Jessica and her trio just love to torment me and if I could hide it from Edward then believe me I would but he's always with me so he knows all about the things that Jessica and the rest of them do to torment me. Jessica has had the biggest crush on Edward for as long as I can remember but Edward doesn't show any interest back because of the kind of person she is. She hates the fact that me and Edward are so close and that we are best friends and tries to convince Edward to leave me and join her and her friends but he always says no thanks. He could never say anything mean or disrespectful because hes not that type of person and me I can't say anything mean because I'm afraid too.

We always get a space in the car park because of Edwards brother Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie, who lives with them, threatens the lives of the students that if they took the space then they'll haunt them in there sleep. They may seem awful but they are actually really nice and they always put family first. That's what all the Cullens do they someone hurts their family they hurt them. Edwards parks the car as Alice waves with a massive grin on her face. Edward and I call her little pixie because she's tiny but very energetic. I know she's planning something but what? Me and Edward look at each other and sighs. Today is going to be even longer with Alice. We eventually get out the car and head to the group. Of course Alice is the first to approach and hug me.

"Guess what! Guess what" , Alice screeched.

I had to stand back a little because of how loud Alice screeched which caused me to step on Edwards foot stumbling a little. He supported me with his arms steadying me.

"Thanks",I said.

"My pleasure, madam", he replied.

I sighed as I faced Alice again.

"What Alice", I asked.

"Me and Rose are going to Port Angeles after school and your coming", she told me.

Great. Shopping. I hate shopping.

"Alice no, I don't have money and what about the boys for tea", I asked.

This time Alice sighed. When will this damn bell ring.

"We'll meet them at the restaurant silly", she said.

After a little while considering I agreed.

"Okay, fine. Port Angeles it is", I said.

"Yeyyy" both Alice and Rose said hugging me.

Then the bell finally rang. Rose and Emmett started walking ahead and then Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, who also stays with the cullens, went next and then finally me and Edward.

Let the day begin.


	2. Torment

~ Bella's POV ~

Walking into Forks High was torture I hated to walk through the doors because I knew that the day was just gonna be filled with pain. The good thing was that Edwards locker was right beside mine so even if we don't have a subject together, like gym thank god, then we would still see each other. Edward could see the nerves build up inside me and grabbed my hand squeezing it slightly trying to reassure me that everything will be okay. I smiled up at him and we got to the end of the corridor where Emmett and Rosalie departed. We said our goodbyes and arranged to meet in the cafeteria as we always did at morning break. Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper continued up the hall to our lockers where Alice and Jasper departed. I only noticed that me and Edward were still hand in hand when I tried to reach my locker door. He smiled and blushed and so did I and then he kissed the top of my hand and let it go. I didn't want him to let go off my hand. Ever. I felt very felt very safe with him even just holding hands with him I felt very safe. We opened our lockers and go our books out for the first two lessons.

"so", Edward said leaning his back against the locker.

I was still locking through my locker for a few things but I knew what he was going to ask he always does.

"How's your father", he asked.

I thought. Just tell him. You can end this.

"He's alright. Working a lot", I said.

"Yeah, I would have guess. So are you alright for going shopping with Pixie and Rose", he asked.

"Mmmm.. you know how I feel about shopping but I know Ali and Rose what's me to go" I said closing my locker.

"We can always do something just the two of us" he said.

I thought about it. If it was just the two of us I could try and tell him what happens at Charlie's.

"It's alright I don't want the wrath of Ali and Rose", I said.

He laughed and so did I.

"True", he said.

The first period bell started to ring. Maths. Great. Me and Edward started to walk up the hall way to our first class when we saw Jessica and her group. They gave me a death stare and Jessica waved to Edward. He didn't wave back. Just as we were about to cross them Jessica put her foot out in front of me to trip me and I noticed but it was too late. My foot caught hers and I went flying. When I came in contact with the floor my top teeth came in contact with my bottom lip which caused me to bite down and burst it is. Along with that I fell on my ankle and twisted it. Edward ran and helped me up although it was challenging to balance on one foot.

"Oh Bella your so clumsy. Be careful", Jessica said tormenting me.

"Jessica why don't you leave Bella along. What has she ever done to you", Edward asked angrily.

"What has she done? She's best friends with you and she likes you more than that. It's obvious and you can't even see it" she stated.

I was absolutely mortified. She was right. I do like Edward more than a friend and before Jessica went and told him it was a secret. I never told anyone even Alice or Rose. I was safe.

"Well, Jessica have you ever thought that I might feel the same as she does. Have you ever thought I like her more than a friend too. Because I do. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she'll always be a way better girl than you", Edward said.

Oh..my..god. Was he serious or just saying that to get rid of Jessica and her group. It did work they sighed and walked off. Edward then turned to me still holding me up supporting me making sure I don't put to much weight on my foot.

"Bella, what I said just now I meant it. You mean everything to me. Being friends with you is great but I don't want that forever. I want you. I want to spend everyday with you. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I always have", he said.

Tears started falling down my face and Edward wiped them away with his thumb. I can't believe he told me all that. He opened up to me and told me the truth. Why can I do that?

"Edward.. I love you and I want to spend forever with you but my life is not great and I don't want you to feel like you want to go away when it all comes crashing down", I said.

"Bella what do you mean by crashing down", he asked.

"I'll explain in time but not right now", I promised.

My lip started bleeding even more but I didn't want to go the medical room because Charlie would get a phone call and then I'd get it worse when I got home.

"Okay, let's get you to the nurse", he said starting to walk.

"NO!.. I mean I don't want to go to the nurse", I protested.

"Why not", Edward asked puzzled.

"Let's just say it's got to do with my life crashing down", I said.

He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Okay, how about I take you to my dad. He's off work today and we can go to mines and he can have a look", he said.

"Okay. Thank you", I said.

His dad Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital. He's a great doctor. I do hate the hospital and I usually have to always go but Charlie refuses to take me. Edward supported me as I walked and I leaned on him for extra support. We got out the building without getting spotted by any teacher and then we reached his car. Edward opened the passenger door and helped me in. He placed my bag in the back passenger seat and hoped in himself. He looked at me for a few moments and then started the car.

"Bella, listen. I don't care what you say. I'm gonna stay with you even if you life does come crashing down but even if it does I won't let it okay. Please give me a chance", he pleaded.

I thought. It would be great is me and Edward chanced our relationship. And I know he will protect me.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance", I said forcing a smile.

He smiled back but I can tell it was genuine unlike mine.

When we got to his house he pulled into the driveway. His house was massive like a mansion. It have about six rooms two living rooms a massive kitchen and all rooms were on suites.

After turning off the engine Edward came around to my side and helped me out. While walking to the front door I became very dizzy and faint.

"Edward, I don't feel good", I said and then I started to feel my body do numb.

Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house.

"Bella, open your eyes", I heard him say. But I couldn't.

Once inside Edward placed me down on the sofa and then called for Carlisle. I heard Carlisle's feet rapidly tap the floor boards. He was running.

"What happened", he asked kneeling down beside me.

"Jessica and her friends. They tripped her up and she hurt herself pretty bad. She started feel dizzy out side in the front when we got out the car", Edward explained.

I started to feel my eyes open a little but my vision was a little blurry.

"Why didn't you go to the school nurse", he asked.

"Bella didn't want to and then I offered to bring her to you. I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how bad it was", Edward said.

I could hear his voice cracking which meant he was getting upset about it.

"Edward. Son. Don't worry. I'm glad you brung her to me", Carlisle reassured him.

My vision came back and I tried to sit up but Carlisle told me not to.

"Edward", I said trying to look for him.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm right here", he said.

I didn't know Carlisle had disappeared until he had his medical bag in his hand. He first took out an eye light to check my eyes and make sure I didn't have concussion. He then checked my head for anything that would explain my dizzy spell.

"Hmm, Bella did you hit your head when you fell", he asked.

"No, not that I can remember", I admitted.

He nodded. I saw him gesture Edward to leave the room with him so I didn't hear what was going on

~ Edward POV ~

I was looking down at Bella on the couch and wondered why Jessica is being so mean to her. Ever since being friends with Bella Jessica has treated her like trash. It's not fair. After checking Bella over my Dad came across on her head and Bella wasn't sure if she had hit it when she fell. I looked up at Carlisle who was gesturing for me to go outside the room with him. I looked down at Bella one last time before exiting with my Dad.

"What's going", I asked.

"The lump on her head isn't from today", he explained.

"What, how do you know", I asked worried.

"The lump isn't big enough to be done when she fell today", he said.

I thought for a moment and then I remembered. Life coming crashing down.

"Wait, she said something about her life coming crashing down", I said

She isn't just talking about Jessica.

"What do you think she meant by that", he asked.

"I'm not sure but I think she isn't just talking about school. She said that she'll tell me in time. Dad I told how I felt", I said.

"You did. That's great. What did she say", he asked.

"She feels the same and she's going to give a me a chance", I explained.

"Aww son, that's great. I'm so happy for you", he said bringing me into a hug.

I was going to get to the bottom of whatever Bella is hiding. Even if it killed me.


End file.
